


Please, do come in

by Karijn



Series: A family of bones [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Original Percival Graves, Comeplay, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Kink, Multi, Percinnamon Roll, Threesome, Top Credence Barebone, Top Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karijn/pseuds/Karijn
Summary: A mediwizard's office is like a confessional, there are no secrets.Or, Newt is put in the doghouse. Credence is not completely innocent either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I am developing their personalities in my mind so far, might help you in figuring who's who when I write them. While I prefer my Percinnamon Roll's POV, I do try to use the other two's as well. If I had to pick, Newt is the hardest to write for.
> 
>  **Graves:** He's a very no nonsense person who follows the rules down to a T and expects others to do so as well. Personality wise, he has always been in charge, so he's used to organizing and take care of everything, but he's also very devout and will do anything in his power to make the ones he loves happy. He will often take too much on himself to spare others. He thinks actions speak louder than words, so physicality is quite important to him as a mean to express his emotions.
> 
>  **Newt:** I see him having an 'indifferent' personality. He has a bad relationship with humans, so he ignores them and focuses on what he truly finds joy in. He's not a leader but he's also not a follower. He does care about his lovers, but sometimes has trouble expressing it, so he reverts to what he knows; observe and treat with care. His work with creatures has turned him into a very tactile person, so his nurturing side is very hands-on. His poor knowledge of human behaviour and reactions make him fret often.
> 
>  **Credence:** He's an abuse victim who has grown up in a clerical environment and for the first time he truly believes that these people will not betray him. He has kind of put them on a pedestal and thinks they deserve everything he can do for them. At the same time, now that he's free to explore his sexuality, he's discovering himself very dominant and this clashes with how he was raised to behave and how he believes he should treat his lovers, Percival in particular. The idea that touch can be pleasurable is addicting to him.

Percival braced himself on the headboard as Newt kept pounding into him from behind.

In a rare day off from his office, he had been happy to help his partners with their creatures. After a morning surrounded by hair, scales, feathers and mud, it was hard not to come out dirty and sweaty and desperately needing a shower. And Newt loved to see him anything but perfectly pristine and controlled.

Maybe that's why the amount of lube he used definitely strained the line of too much.

Newt had him by one hip, the other hand reaching around to spread the lubricant over his straining erection, concentrating on massaging the head. He was grinding into him, bony hips flush against his bottom, inviting him to push back and start a true rhythm. Percival twisted his back, trying to buckle Newt off and change position and it seemingly was enough to get him what he wanted.

Newt started to fuck into him as he had before, with sure strokes against his prostate that had him moaning.

Then the door open to reveal a freshly showered and completely naked Credence. His hard erection pointing upwards, red and already leaking.

 

"I am sorry, I did not resist. You sound so beautiful when you're open, Percival," said the young Obscurial.

 

He kneeled on the bed and started kissing the other brunet soundly on the mouth while Newt kept shoving his erection in the Auror's willing body. After that first time, it seemed as if a dam had broken. Not in public, no, Percival was always very reserved when they were outside, but in the privacy of their home, their bedroom, he truly had let them in. Often. As many times as they liked. 

Not that Credence would ever deprive himself of the wonderful feel of either of his lover's flesh inside him, but now the inverse was also true. The doors of his temple were now always open to worship.

"I want to be the one to feel you at the end, will you let me?" murmured Credence against Graves' mouth, "Will you let Newt finish alone?"

As if Percival could ever deny anything to him. He whispered his assent to Credence and then turned to look at Newt.

 

"You have your orders, Mr. Scamander," he said with a smirk.

 

Newt released the hold on his cock and now both hands were gripping Graves' hips. He did not, however, pay him the courtesy of completely avoiding his prostate, so he could feel himself clench in pleasure the times it was stuck.

Credence kept kissing him and stroking his hair, free from its usual gelled back style.

When Newt came, he did so with a short moan, splaying his hands on Percival's front and softly biting his nape. With a short kiss, he moved on the side, his cock still half hard and glistening from both come and lube.

Percival enjoyed being filled as much as he enjoyed the sensation of being left open, so he closed his eyes to savour the sensation before Credence could take his turn with him. His younger lover did not disappoint, eager to take his pound of flesh.

Newt fucking the Auror hard meant that Credence could slip inside with barely any resistance left. It seemed only yesterday that a tense Graves had allowed himself to submit to them, and now he easily offered them his back and his body. Being welcomed by him was like finally returning home from a long travel, eager to and filled with warmth.

Having another lover to share it with only meant more pleasure to be had.

"I love feeling Newt's come sliding out of you as I Fuck. You. Hard." he said, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust inside that wet hole.

Percival had been appalled in the beginning to hear 'their boy' being so crude with words but his body would always tell the truth and clench harder around the flesh inside him every time Credence would whisper filth in his ear.

 

If this was what his beloved wanted, the young Obscurial would bless their union with a litany of it.

 

“One day we'll use you together, Percival, like the first time but more,” he moaned, reaching forward to grasp the leaking erection.

The muscles in the strong back below him moved in waves, pushing his hips alternatively back towards the penetration and forward to Credence's hand.

From above, he could see the older man's ring of muscles massaging his flesh, being dragged inside when he pushed in and gripping it when he retreated, slick with lube and white streaks of cum. Some fantasies of his, he had never told them though.

How he thought of pushing Percival down on his knees and come on his face, how he wished to push the older man's body to its physical limits and hold him there until he begged for release, how he dreamed for him and Newt to take turns filling the Auror with come again and again until it would overflow from his abused hole. 

Newt never seemed to rouse such dominance from him. Their lovemaking was always gentle, always kind. Percival... 

 

Credence wanted to consume him.

 

It was with this thought that he started a more punishing pace, changing angle of entrance ever so slightly to keep giving Graves the feeling of being stretched more than usual, but always making sure to angle for his prostate.

Percival was always so beautiful when he broke down.

He didn't slow down even as he felt the start of the rhythmic clenches around his flesh that signified his lover coming. The hard cock in his hand pulsed, releasing strings of come on the blankets below as he started to come as well, adding his own release to the one already present inside Graves.

He stayed still for a couple of seconds, buried in to the hilt and enjoying the last waves of the other man's orgasm, before carefully slipping out and lying down on the bed, dragging a panting Graves with him.

Another thing he loved was to be the big spoon to either of his partners, being able to sneak in a hand to the front and feel their heartbeat while they were in his arms. It was soothing and it was a quick way to put him to sleep in a matter of minutes.

 

As the lay on the bed, catching their breath, a tapping sound could be heard on the window's glass. Newt, being the more refreshed of the three, got up and opened the window to let in a small peregrine falcon, who then perched on their bedpost, looking speculatively at a naked Percival Graves.

"You must be joking," sighed the man before sitting up and taking the letter from the sharp beak. The falcon released a soft 'kek' before hopping back to the window sill and taking flight.

"I thought MACUSA used pigeons," stated Newt looking at the disappearing bird.

"We do, only emergency and one hour time-sensitive messages are delivered by falcon."

Percival opened the wax seal and took out the parchment inside.

 

_"Director of Magical Security, Aur. Percival Graves,_

_you have been notified that your interview with specialist Mediwizard Asa Blackwell to access the Graviditate Procedure has been moved up to the present day, 2.30PM. You are requested to present yourself at the OB/GYN DH ward of the Saint Camille's Hospital for Magical Care and Rehabilitation, Second floor, Room 213. Punctuality is appreciated._

_Director of the OB/GYN Department, John Herbert Banting M.W.  
St. C. Ho.M. Ca.Re. NY"_

 

"...has been moved to... Today?!"

"And I have less than an hour to get there," said Graves folding the letter and getting up from the bed.

"We're coming as well!" exclaimed Credence, suddenly full of energy again, jumping off of the bed and taking his clothes from the green chair on the corner before going to the bathroom to dress and tame his hair.

Newt blocked the Auror's path with a searching gaze.

"Is this usual? They're not putting such a hurry on you because there's trouble, right?"

"No, the paperwork was submitted correctly, there shouldn't be-"

"I don't care about the bloody paperwork, Perce!" raised his voice Newt, "I just want to know if the hospital is calling you earlier because there's something wrong with you. If you're hurt or ill and you didn't tell us."

The older man sighed and put a reassuring hand on Newt's shoulder.

"All the check ups I've done are fine. *I* am fine. Any hurry in this is a problem of theirs."

Newt didn't look convinced, but Graves was now focusing on his objective. Getting there in time and with proper decorum.

"Where's my wand, I need to clean u-"

"Let me," said Newt stretching his arm and picking up his wand from the bedside table.

With the first wave of wand, Percival was completely clean of the proof of their coupling and with the second wave, both men were impeccably dressed, hair in order, and ready to go out. Merely a second later, Credence joined them, fully dressed but with a distinct disheveled appearance to his curls.

"Let's go."

And they apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it's not exactly medical kink as it is medical bla-bla. But maybe it's a kink for someone? Anyway, this is my take on how a Mpreg situation would be developed in the wizarding world, while trying to stay as close to actual medicine as possible.

The waiting room of the OB/GYN DH ward at Ho.M. Ca.Re. was cozy, with cream coloured walls, plush chairs and with an impressive amount of pamphlets on various topics.

Credence picked up one of them before letting it fall back on the small table as if he had been burned.

 

_Increase your chances of conception with 12 magical positions - With pictures_

 

It seemed that their boy had yet to get used to the Wizarding World's moving photographs.

They had arrived in advance and had found the waiting room empty but soft voices could be heard from outside the door, so they had sat down to wait for the other patient to come out. The muffling charm made sure that no word could be understood, but the muted buzz did not seem like it would end soon. Newt was staring at the door as if he could wish it open and shove out who was inside.

From Percival's left a sharp intake of breath could be heard.

 

_Prevent labor lacerations with the new pelvic massagers - Guaranteed Safety and Satisfaction!_

 

Oh, Witches' Hammer be damned.

"Is this a thing?" whispered Credence with white lips.

The older brunet took the pamphlet out of trembling hands, collected all the other pamphlets on the table and shoved them under one of the other chairs' cushion.

As he sat down again he could feel a wet sensation slowly spreading between his butt cheeks.

 

"Newt."

...

 

"NEWT," hissed again an irate Graves.

The Brit unglued his eyes from the door just for a second before humming his assent.

"I thought you scourgified me," spit out the Auror.

Apparently, this caught the other man's attention because Newt was quick to whip his head towards him with an offended look.

"I did!"

"Then why I have come and whatever else running out of my ass?"

Percival could see the deer in headlights look creeping on the redhead's face like water on a paper towel.  

"You never minded about that before," butted in Credence, apparently not realizing his mistake.

"I never-" Graves could not believe his ears, "I don't mind it at home, Credence, not when I'm about to have a health professional examin-"

And the door opened.

A man dressed in warm browns came out of the room and left the door open behind him. The mediwizard was still at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. When he was done, he put a pair of thick glasses on his nose and raised his head to look at the doorway.

"Auror Graves, I presume, please, do come in."

With a last heated glare towards Newt, Percival sat up (Mercy, he could feel his shorts getting stuck to his ass) and entered the mediwizards' examination room. He hesitated for a split second.

"Are my partners supposed to join us?"

"If you are comfortable with them coming inside Mr. Graves, there is no problem."

Oh, they had come inside, no doubt about that. 

Percival raised his eyes to the ceiling and looked back to his partners who were both looking at him with round, lucid eyes. They were quick to stand up and enter when he motioned them to.

He grimaced as he sat on the chair, feeling the wetness spread even more. Newt and Credence joined him one on each side, both looking very apprehensive at the white room, filled with anatomical images. 

"I am healer Blackwell, and I will be compiling the file that will be used for the actual procedure. I ask you to please answer me with total honesty. I will ask you some questions and then explain the procedure, if you have any questions for me, you can make them at the end of the interview" said the man, pushing his spectacles up his nose with a short finger.

Graves nodded and the mediwizard took out a pre-compiled parchment and dipped his quill in the ink.

"State your full name, profession and your age."

"Percival Alexander Graves, I am an Auror and current Director of Magical Security at MACUSA, I'll be turning 41 next May."

"Height and weight, please."

"5ft 10in and 165 pounds."

The man wrote with rapid strokes and Percival was kind of glad he knew what was written because the doctor's chicken scrawl was atrocious. Bernstein would have had him write with sweat and tears until his handwriting was intelligible. 

"Do you have allergies or chronic illnesses? High blood pressure, diabetes, or such?"

"I was allergic to Fluxweed as a child but when I took the test to enter the internship at MACUSA it turned out negative. And I suffer from occasional headaches but nothing else."

"Have you had any major procedures done on you? Either via potion or spell."

"I broke a few limbs when I was younger and I had my fair share of cuts and bruises during my job but nothing serious until..." he stopped to take a breath.

Magic bless his partners, both had taken his hands in theirs when they had heard him falter. He squeezed their hands and stared at a line in the wooden table in front of him, starting to recount what happened.

"...When Grindelwald imprisoned me he made sure I would live long enough for him to carry out his plan, but he didn't need me in top condition. In the end, I was given a series of potions to raise my calories' intake and to improve my bowels' absorption, two spell sessions to restore my collapsed lung and I had to have both kidneys put in a healing stasis field for a month. I had physiotherapy after that, but no magic, just grueling physical work. All follow up tests turned out ok and I was able to go back to active duty."

More hieroglyphics joined the rest of them. From his left, Credence leaned forward with a furrowed brow.

"Are you currently taking medications of any kind or have you ever used any recreational drugs, magical or no-maj?"

"I still take a Sleeping Draught when I can't sleep, a couple of times a month, and I've smoked a few cigarettes during Auror training but stopped after getting my job at MACUSA."

"Is this your first time undergoing a fertility procedure, of any kind?"

"Yes."

The healer checked a box, put the quill back on its stand and then leaned back on his chair, taking off his glasses and looking into Graves' eyes.

"So, the Graviditate Procedure is blended magic, a potion combined with a spell, both will be administered at the same time. The potion will implement the necessary hormonal changes to create the ideal conception state and then maintain the pregnancy, the spell will transform existing tissues into the gestating chamber and birthing channel. Most of the biologic material needed is taken from the bowels, so some absorption issues may come up, but are easily fixable with some supplemental potions. Natural birth is possible in male pregnancies if the pelvis/fetus ratio is favorable, but we will not know that until the 36-37th week of gestation. You'll have the time to think about it, and we can discuss that when conception had already happened. Surgical emergence is the most common practice and does not bear risks on following pregnancies, though the occurence of chamber breaches and postpartum hemorrhage will raise significantly after the third carrying."

With the corner of his eye, Percival could see Newt's fingers itching to slip inside his coat pocket to bring out the papers and pencil he always kept with him for observational purposes of creatures he could randomly encounter in the wild. Trust his magizoologist to treat this as he would any other creature's research, with single-minded obsession. And lots of notes.

Credence instead was becoming whiter and whiter. It was a good thing he was already sitting and still holding Percival's hand.

"What you need to know is that once the procedure is done, the changes are permanent. Transfigurating the preudo-uterus back has a failure rate of more than 80% even if the reversal is done by an experienced mediwizard. Removing the gestational chamber is possible, but the Graviditate Procedure cannot be replicated, since the basal tissues to build the chamber are no longer available. In case you don't want any more pregnancies, a simple closing of the birthing channel will make sure that no biologic material from your partners will come into contact with yours."

When the healer ended his explanation, silence followed. The amount of information and preparation was staggering and though the prize would definitely be worth it in the end, Percival had not expected for the process itself to be so... Altering. And definitive.

“I want you all to understand that the Graviditate Procedure is an elective one, and not a life-saving one, so consent is paramount. This evaluation is needed to give you all the information but the date for the actual procedure is going to be set thirty days from now. This will give you the time to think about it. If, at any time, you decide to revoke your consent to it, you just need to pigeon us a Cancellation Form 2bis/H.”

Graves took a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it. He knew that Credence and Newt would never force him to, if he truly didn't want to, but... He did. He did want children with them, he just needed a bit of time to wrap his head around the changes he would have to make to his body.

He nodded.

 

"Now, if you would please disrobe, I need to perform your physical evaluation."

 

Percival was pretty sure that he had never felt chills so cold run down his spine as they did in that moment. Closely followed by a warmth that started to creep up from his collar to his face.

"A... physical evaluation?"

 

"It is mandatory. We generally do it during a second appointment, but your health status' file that was forwarded to us, along with Form 3/1, from the Procedural Archives, already contained the required exams we ask during the first interview."

Was it an impression, or the wet spot on his pants kept growing larger by the second? Just a couple more inches and it would be wide enough to try and drown himself in it.

The mediwizard misunderstood Graves' hesitancy and was quick to reassure him.

"The discomfort is going to be minimal, spells can do most of the work from the outside, but the structural measurements needs to be done internally. Since the spell uses pre-existing tissues to transfigure the gestating chamber, we need to know what we're working with, how much we can take and the quality."  

 

"Internally."

 

"I'll need to insert my wand from the anus to perform the evaluation spells. The wand will be covered by a sterile force-field and fully lubricated. As I said, the discomfort is going to be minimal and the spell itself takes only a couple of minutes."

Graves turned towards Newt first and Credence right after with a glare that would have incinerated them if it had been any darker.

"Ah, it's ok, your husbands can wait outside if you do not want them in."

"Yes, doctor, I feel it would be best. For them." he bit out from grinding teeth.

Both his lovers were quick as hares to jump out of their chairs and run out of the room, closing the door behind them. Outside, Credence and Newt looked at each other with wide eyes.

 

"He's going to kill me," whispered Newt, leaning back on the door until his head touched the dark wood.

Credence bit his lip. In for a penny, in for a pound. If Percival was already angry at them, the least he could do was to take advantage. Plus, he needed to know what to expect.

He went towards the cushioned chair where they were sitting before the appointment and slipped his hand under the cushion where Percival had shoved all the pamphlets and took them out.

 

_It's not too late to give your child a sibling – Maca Roots Draught to boost your libido and fertility_

_Takes Two to Tango (Let's Share the Blame) – How to Support Your Partner during their Pregnancy_

_Why Gravity Does Not Prevent Pregnancy and other Contraceptive Misconceptions_

 

True to the doctor's word, it only took less than ten minutes for Graves to come out of the room, lips reduced to a fine, pale line and with some remains of a furious blush on his cheeks.

A glare got them standing upright in a second. Newt was wringing his hands in front of him, while Credence had them behind him, to hide the small block of pamphlets he had picked up.

"You are both going to sleep on the couch for the forseeable future," he said before taking out his want to apparate them back to their flat.  
Credence swallowed.

 

_"And you're not having sex with each other either."_

 

And with a flick and two gulps, they disapparated.


End file.
